deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Richards vs Beerus
Minus, The Child of Omnipotence: ( Contructive Criticism is wanted ! This is my first Death Battle ! )' ' Description Universal Shaper vs a Universal Destroyer ! Both are easily the most powerful of their respectable races ! Which is more powerful, The Power Cosmic or Godly Ki ? '' Interlude: ''In both Dragon Ball Z and Marvel, many people are completely overpowered... But these Two combatants completely set a new bar for OPness ( Overpoweredness ) in terms of their homeworld and race..... Like Beerus, Destroyer of Worlds and God of Destruction... '' '''And Franklin, The Beyond Omega Mutant ...' My Name is Minus, and the person beside me is Hatoshi '' '''And it's our responsibility as hosts to find and analyze their Weapons, armors, and skills... to figure out who would win.... a DEATH BATTLE !' Beerus, God of Destruction Throughout all of Dragon Ball Z, there is litterally no other person whom compares to Beerus Unless your talking about Whis.. Oh right ! Despite being the rip-off of Anubis in terms of design, you shouldn't play with this feline ! Even when barely using Around 20% of his power, he was capable of knocking out SSJ3 Goku with a chop, whom is vastly superior to Buu and Super Buu., and he was capable of destroying a galaxy . '' '''Both of those characters are capable of destroying Multiple Solar Systems, so his strength shouldn't be underestimated.' When fighting Super Saiyan God Goku , or Godku to some degree by some, the shockwaves emitted by their punches were tearing the universe apart. Due to this, he is a legit universal character in DBZ , as he held back Around 20% of his power during the fight, Speed wise, he also isn't a joke, as he can move as fast as Whis, which was flying through Solar Systems in a fast amount of time, probably MFTL+ as he wasn't even serious during their fight However, his downfall isn't really his power, but his arrogance. Like Vegeta, because he for the majority of the part, looks down on opponents that he deems weaker than he is, which could drastically change the tide of this Death Battle. He is also quite lazy to some regard as well Even though he is arrogant to a degree, that doesn't make him any less dangerous ''' Beerus: Just come at me anytime.... Franklin Richards '''This child is stupidly ridiculous in terms of sheer power and potential , Minus. That i can agree with, Hatoshi. Franklin Richards is perhaps one of the most powerful, if not THE most powerful, Mutants that live on Planet Earth. Franklin Richards is the son of both Sue Storm and Reed Richards, that are members of the Fantastic Four. The weird part isn't his parents, but what the powers he obtained. He obtained the Power Cosmic, as well as Reality Warping And Reality Warping is essentially one of the most broken abilities in fiction ! It allows you to pretty much achieve anything, as long as you have enough energy to do said thing. And with the Power Cosmic as well in the mix, it equals one of the best combinations in fiction . If you don't believe he doesn't have The Power Cosmic, he actually is a galactic constant, and will re-create Universe 616 when all said and done, as and used Power Cosmic to revive Galactus as an older person, so this somewhat proves he has some at the moment. Even as a child, he has created a baby universe, which is very small on the outside, but universal in size on the inside. Quite the OP power, but it doesn't end there. The boy has telekenesis, most psychic abilities, time manipulation, astral projection, force fields, and tons more ! As a child, he has fought beings as powerful as the Celestials, and is stated to at least be as powerful as Galactus , which he was powerful enough to casually kill Odin, who can destroy several galaxies at once.He has shown to casual created countless realities, and a nesus reality to house said realities . In fact, according to research, he was destroying a universe ( unknown how big was it ) by simply...CRYING ! It was even stated that endless galaxies, universes, and stars, are simply mere toys for him ! On top of that, in a separate reality, he becomes a abstract being, and a conduit of the negative zone. ' ''Combined with the fact that he has durability enough to not even be fazed after a Celestial attack , and the fact he can hold off 3 celestials at once who was mind-raping him, and the fact he can react to yoctoseconds ( .0000000000000000000000001 septillionths of a second ) , since reaction to a second is FTL, we can assume it is Massively FTL+ reaction speed, he is one boy you don't want to mess with... 'However, his personality can make this quite the interesting death battle. He is very shy and sensitive , and prefers not to use his powers in a fighting manner. Though , this can turn completely around, and he can become quite fearsome and dangerous... all on the turn of a dime, due to his instability in terms of personality and mind. ' ''However, don't underestimate this child for a second... '' ''Franklin:' " You need to stop this .... " '' Death Battle Franklin was simply walking to get a ice cream down at the town square of the town. He had spare change in order to buy an ice cream. However, just when he was in the fron tof the line to buy ice cream, he had a slight feeling something was off. He turned around, and saw a purple feline creature hovering above him. Franklin could sense some formidable power within him, so he went outside the line, and stared at him . Both of them had a stare down, then the one known as '''Beerus '''shot a simple ki blast at the boy, angry still at the fact he was woken up without Whis around and about . A psychic shield surrounded him just in the right moment, protecting him fully from it. Beerus smilled, sending great potential in the child, and charged at him. Whis knew Beerus got into a fight he wouldn't easily win... and was watching as he was eating Ice Cream '''Fight ! ' Beerus physically tried to overpower Franklin's barrier, but to his surprise it wouldn't even have a single nudge in it. Franklin's barrier disappeared and Franklin fired several psychic blast at him, which Beerus casually dodges. " Looks like i'll have to step this up a notch...he's stronger than ssgss goku " he said, powering up significantly , and flies incredibly fast. But, Franklin put up his hands before he was hit, ready to take on whatever he decided to. Beerus seemingly teleported to him, punching him repeatedly, and although he could barely do any damage to him at all , it was knocking Franklin around. He was then tossed up into the air, and thrown into space. " Foolish child, A god fighting an ant like you was child's play... " he said, getting ready to meet up with Whis. His parents saw this, and attempted to fight Beerus. Unfortunately, all of them were shot with a casual one-finger beam. However, to Beerus' surprise the child was right there, shielding them from his attacks, with a rage filled face . He was no longer going to hold back. He was going to KILL '''him if necessary. Franklin held Beerus up in the air, and smashed him with so much force it actually caused some serious damage, and major bleeding. He was thrown into the stratosphere using telekinesis and was eventually erased from existence. '''K...O...? Franklin then revived Beerus, and the two became friends AFTER he decided not to destroy Earth. Whis teleports them to Beerus' planet, where he asks him to be the next God of Destruction Results WHAT ?! You revive the person trying to kill you !!! Beerus is a powerful god, in his world, but to someone like Franklin, he's nothing more than a Ant. Celestials, even the weaker ones, are stronger than Beerus was, and THEY have created their own universes easily , and were the creators of mutants, including mutants who can make universes He defeated Mephisto, the King of Hell, when he was a child. This is the very same Mephisto, who was increidbly powered .Galactus only managed to stalemate that version of Mephisto . And, Galactus was afraid of him( Franklin ) , because Galactus is the herald of Franklin Richards. Due to how they word it in the scan, and how he wanted to flee, it heavily implies Galactus is weaker than even the child form of Franklin, let alone the Adult variation, who revived him in battle by reaching inside of Eternity and grabbing his essence. Oh, and BTW, when he created the entirety of the heroes who were on Earth, freaking GALACTUS was one of the people he created within the blue ball. I forgot about that ! Sorry this was so much of a stomp guys Looks like Beerus' steam just ran out... The winner is Franklin Richards. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016